


Misery, I Need Your Touch

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets uptight at public events. Jared knows how to unwind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery, I Need Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Non-AU (but I guess you can pretend it isn't, not too many references to it). Came to me after seeing [this gif](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a305/hd_obsession/Jared%20n%20Jensen%20or%20Sam%20n%20Dean/Sidebar%20and%20Animations/1b0bab61.gif) a dozen times yesterday. Title from Black Key's "Your Touch"

Jensen is surprisingly _happy_ during the Upfronts. Jared figures he shouldn’t be shocked by the fact. They’ve been on vacation, had lots of downtime. Jensen typically hates being “on”, but he’s been laughing and smirking the whole time.

Even when there are too many people surrounding them as they walk out of the venue. Jared can’t believe Jensen hasn’t gone out of his mind yet; even Jared’s feeling claustrophobic with it all. 

But then Jared remembers that they’re all actors and Jensen is, if anything, committed to his craft. 

Which is why it seems as though the universe rights itself when, just after Jensen is in hysterics to something Ian said, Jensen collapses into the limo, practically shoving himself against the door like he’s holding it closed from the inside. 

Jared leans toward Jensen from where he sits on the other side of the bench seat. “You okay there?” he asks with a small smile.

Jensen yanks his sunglasses off and throws them to the ground. He winces then covers his face. Jared swears he can hear the rough scrape of Jensen’ beard on his palm, and something turns in his stomach. 

Jared shoves the wayward thought to the side. Reminds him, teasingly, “This was your idea.” Because it really was. 

“I know, I know,” Jensen grumbles in return.

“You gonna live?”

“No. Maybe. Hell if know” Jensen sighs and knocks his head back against the headrest. He then shifts and sits upright, as if just these few quiet moments are enough to right him. To do whatever it is he needs to ease up. 

Jared looks forward and sneaks a glance through the opening in the privacy window. “You’ll be fine once we get back.”

“You sure about that?”

Jensen’s voice still sounds tight, but Jared knows him enough to read something else there. “I’ll make sure of it,” Jared returns with a small yet playful smile. 

“Yeah? How?”

“Whatever you want.”

Jensen glances over but doesn’t change his tight face or tense shoulders. Jared tries on a few different faces – a doubtful raised eyebrow, slightly confused frown, even a quick leer. 

None elicit any reaction, but not half an hour later, they’re back at the hotel and Jensen’s reactions are something else entirely.

Jensen hasn’t said a word; neither of them has, but Jensen’s quick movements and clenched jaw speaks volumes. 

Jared can’t do anything but follow, try to keep up, when Jensen tugs him close and leans against the dresser that covers one wall of the bedroom in Jared’s suite. Jared leans right with him, mouth wide around Jensen’s, hands roaming Jensen’s sides as their hips slot together.

Jensen angles his body away but keeps his lips with Jared’s as he tears off his jacket and tie, nearly rips his suit shirt in the hurry of pulling it out from his belt and open to a white undershirt. Jared can’t move fast enough apparently, because Jensen’s blunt nails scratch up his hands as they both fight with Jared’s jacket and shirt, scrabbling to get them both down to very little. Jensen leaves more marks across Jared’s abdomen in his haste to get their pants off, undershirts, underwear, shoes, socks, everything. For that, Jared doesn’t feel bad to manhandle Jensen around, to force him to his hands on the low dresser. Especially not when he now gets a perfect view of Jensen in the mirror. He can see how flushed his normally pale skin is, how hard his dick is, straining upward. 

Jared doesn’t often go this route, but he knows it’s what Jensen wants right now. It’s what he needs. Eight years of friendship and a handful as this, an outlet, the fire in between public events and Jensen having to put a face on. Jared knows exactly what Jensen is waiting for, so he does very little prep. He puts on a condom, lubes around and inside Jensen’s ass, slicks up his own dick, then presses in quickly. Jensen is so fucking tight, Jared is sure it’s tearing him wide open to do this, but Jensen doesn’t complain.

Not out loud, at least. Not yet. 

He watches Jensen face twist, his shoulders lift, and his whole body squirm. In seconds, Jensen seems to go slack as Jared stills. Jensen arches his back, takes a deep, shuddering breath, and Jared gets the point. 

Jared pulls back, but holds tight to Jensen’s hips to keep him place as he rears right back in. They both groan. It feels so fucking good. 

“Ah, fuck, Jared,” Jensen whimpers softly, seemingly in agreement, if not a little pain. 

Jared runs his palm up Jensen’s back, rubbing gently and watching Jensen’s face. Jensen’s scowl eases up just a bit as he lifts his head and meets Jared’s eyes. Jensen licks his lips, a quick flare of a smirk coming out, and he braces his hands against the mirror with a short nod. 

That’s it, and Jared pulls away, shoves right back in, no matter how Jensen’s hands slide over the glass, or how he winces and curses. 

To Jared, that’s pretty much the best part: how Jensen’s restraint falls away. 

Jared jacks his hips and grips tight to Jensen’s shoulder with one hand for leverage, the other coming around his ribs and palming his chest. He wants to drop his head to Jensen’s back, hold him tightly, and feel every muscle ripple as he fucks into Jensen. He wants to feel every catch of Jensen’s breath, but he doesn’t want this to end too soon. And it will if he gets to touch and feel it all once. 

Jensen doesn’t seem to want that either as he starts rambling, gets loud and more breathy.

“Fuck, yes, goddammit _yes_ keep going,” he pants, sounding pained and looking it, too. His hands knock against the wall when they slip away from the mirror, scramble again on the glass as he pushes back on Jared. 

Jared watches Jensen clench his eyes shut and grimace, but he’s still panting and swearing up a storm, still sliding right with Jared. Jared snaps his hips harder, relishes the sound of skin slapping skin, fucks faster.

“What do you want?” Jared asks, losing his patience. Or wanting to salvage this for as long as they can. He’s not sure. He just knows he wants to give Jensen anything and everything. And if it means breaking Jensen apart every time he’s wound up, Jared’s up for the task.

And it seems like it’s exactly what Jensen wants now, to be torn apart from the inside out, because he keeps on talking. And loud. 

“Fuck, right there, yes, fucking god, keep going, fuck me,” he rattles off even as it seems he has no control of his body with how he’s being shoved over the top of the dresser. Or how he can’t manage a hold on the mirror’s frame. He can’t keep the pain off his face either, but then he opens his eyes and meets Jared’s in the mirror. He bites his lower lip as Jared gets even faster with his hips, rougher with his hands groping along Jensen’s chest and sides. 

“Fuck, Jay!” he shouts roughly.

Jared slides his hand over Jensen’s mouth and smirks as best he can. Mumbles, “No names, baby.”

Jensen opens his lips around Jared’s fingers, sucks his index and middle into his mouth, and runs his tongue around them. It makes Jared stutter and falter the rhythm of his hips to think about Jensen’s mouth around him. His brain immediately reminds him of Jensen sucking him off that morning before they even thought about things like suits and interviews. 

“You like my fingers?” Jared asks, voice unsteady and rushed. 

Jensen hums his agreement, vibrations running through Jared’s fingers and up his forearm. 

Jared can feel his muscles going tight with the overwhelming feelings and sight of Jensen right now. His knees lock and now he’s loosely fucking forward with little balance. “Gonna be my dick next?”

Letting Jared’s fingers slide away, Jensen shakes his head. Then devilishly smiles. “You ain’t gonna last that long.” 

“How do you know I – oh fuck!” Jared shouts suddenly when Jensen tightens around him, shoves himself back onto Jared’s dick. He’s close enough already that there’s no way he can stop now. He just has to go for it, fucking into Jensen and nearly blacking out with the rush of his orgasm. 

Belatedly, he wonders if he was louder than Jensen. Wonders what the guests on either side of the suite can hear, and what they’re thinking if everything was loud and clear.

Jared gets enough energy to pull back and out of Jensen. He stumbles a few steps back and drops to sit on the bed behind him. Pants and drops his head in exhaustion as he rolls the condom off, ties it, and tosses it in the direction of the trash can. 

Suddenly, Jensen crawls into his lap, tugs on his hair to force a hard kiss, and ruts against him. His dick is still hot and hard, now rubbing against Jared’s stomach. 

Smiling into the kiss, Jared grabs Jensen’s dick and squeezes at the base. He murmurs a little, “Nuh-uh-uh,” to slow Jensen down, then carefully, gently strokes Jensen’s dick. He takes the time to weigh it his palm, consider the warmth of it. 

“Asshole,” Jensen grunts, nudging his head against Jared’s. “Don’t fucking tease me.”

Jared smiles and turns to catch Jensen in a kiss, still gently handling Jensen’s cock. He winds up mostly licking at Jensen’s lips when Jensen moves back and curses, rumbling with the need to get off, Jared’s sure.

“What do you want?” Jared asks plainly and with an easy smile. 

Jensen rises and stands. His dick is right in Jared’s face, and even when it’s obvious, he waits for Jensen to insist. “Blow me.”

Jared smirks up at him and leans in to lick a stripe up the underside of Jensen’s dick. He sucks at the head and slowly moves down to draw Jensen into his mouth. Just as Jared runs his hands up the backs of Jensen’s thighs, Jensen slides his fingers into Jared’s hair and twists, grabbing hold to move Jared over his dick.

He flattens his tongue, keeps his jaw slack, and lets Jensen take what he wants, knowing it won’t last long. Jensen keens and pumps his hips to fuck Jared’s mouth, swearing up a storm again. 

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s hips and tugs him in, lets Jensen go impossibly far into his mouth until he can’t breathe and his eyes water. He pulls back to catch his breath and does it again, just to hear how broken Jensen’s voice is getting as he cries out. 

“Oh god, you,” Jensen pants, needy and rushed, hips snapping forward. “Your fucking mouth, god, fuck, I’m gonna come.” Seconds later, he pulls back enough to let Jared catch his breath, and then he comes, filling Jared’s mouth and forcing him to swallow immediately. 

Jared sucks the head of Jensen’s cock, laps up the late dribbles of come, and looks up Jensen’s heaving chest to find him smiling. He’s flushed red, finger and hand prints all over, scratches here and there, but he’s blissfully smiling down on Jared. Jared slowly smiles in return.

Jensen falls forward, dumping all his dead, exhausted weight on Jared so they fall back to the bed with Jared’s _oomph_. Jensen chuckles then lightly bites at Jared’s ear. “That was a good fucking,” he mumbles.

If he had the energy, he’d roll Jensen over, but he just can’t manage to move at the second. He relishes the weight of Jensen on him, anyway, so he just runs his hands up and down Jensen’s back and hums in agreement. “You feel better?”

“Of course,” Jensen replies with another quick nip at Jared’s neck. His beard scratches Jared’s skin, but Jared kind of likes that, too. He shifts to straddle Jared’s lap and worms his face in close to suck marks along Jared’s throat. 

Sparks run down Jared’s spine and heat blooms across his neck where Jensen’s wetly kissing him. He tugs on Jensen’s hips, lifting his own so his dick runs along Jensen’s crack. “You keep doing that, you’ll be in some real trouble.”

Jensen snorts. “You’re not that fast to recover.”

He’s right, Jared won’t fight it. He hums instead, then whines when Jensen slowly rocks his hips to keep Jared sliding against him. 

“I sure do like the thought of it, though,” Jensen murmurs. He sets his mouth to Jared’s, but rises enough so they can’t kiss. Just whispers against Jared’s lips: “What do you say?”

Jared lifts his head to kiss him. “Gimme ten?”

Jensen smirks. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
